


It's the Little Things

by anford18



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Slice of Life, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anford18/pseuds/anford18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of drabbles/scenarios featuring our favorite basketball dorks. Mostly fluff, with the occasional angst. (reader inserts) Thanks for reading!</p><p>(Also published on my Quotev account under the same name, but I cannot import works from there. So I just reposted it.)</p><p>DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kuroko no Basket. All rights belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of View: Reader  
> Category: Angst

# Half A Heart

You open your eyes and are immediately aware that you are not alone. You blink and sit up cautiously, eyes scanning the room for the intruder.

"Good morning, ____-san."

You startle violently when you hear a voice beside you. You turn and find a pale, redheaded male sitting next to your hospital bed with an upturned novel in his lap. "Oh, it's you. Good morning, Akashi-kun." Your voice sounds hoarse from ill use. You cough to clear your throat, grabbing a styrofoam cup of water from the nightstand and downing it in three gulps.

"How did you sleep?"

"I slept fine. Thank you for asking."

He nods before proceeding to ask you questions about the previous day. He wasn't able to visit to due something at work, but he made up for it by bringing you flowers.

"Your favorite." He says, presenting you with an elegant bouquet of white lilies. "You always loved calla lilies."

"Did I? I don't quite recall, but thank you. It's very thoughtful of you." You smile, accepting his gift.

After making idle chatter about the weather, the conversation hits a standstill. You take the opportunity and dare to ask him something you've been curious about for some time.

"Akashi-kun, why is it that you come visit me here every day? Surely you have better things to do."

The smile is instantly wiped from his face, hardening his features to cold marble. His crimson eyes turn opaque. Unreadable. It takes him a moment to respond, carefully deliberating his words. "I come to see you everyday because I knew you before the..." He seems to have trouble finding the correct word. "Accident."

"Were we close?" The two of you have never discussed your relationship prior to the accident that stole your memories, but you were certain that you were an important part of his life. Possibly his lover? You weren't quite sure and you didn't have the courage to ask.

His eyes soften. The change is quite welcome, transforming his features into something warmer. Finally he replies, "Yes. Very, very close."

"You say that, but I don't remember you..." You trail off, forehead scrunching in frustration. "I don't remember anything."

"And there is nothing wrong with that." He says, smoothing back your hair. His touch is light, meant to be reassuring. However, it only agitates you further. "The doctors said that it may take some time for your memories to return."

"Some time?" You laugh without humor. "It's been more than a year. I want them back _now. _"__

He's never complained, or said anything negative about your lack of recollection, really. But there were times when his mask would slip. Times when his facade would waver, and out of the corner of your eye, you would spy his pained expression. Eyes so filled with torment and misery that your heart throbbed in your chest, threatening to shatter into a million pieces. He was hurting and it was all your fault. You were the cause of his anguish and you couldn't even remember _why, _dammit.  
__

___Why couldn't you remember? _____

He smiles again, and you can tell that it's forced. The corners of his mouth are drawn too tight. Since the first time you saw him, his health has been declining. Drastically. His once graceful cheekbones now jut out alarmingly. His skin is sallow, and there are poorly concealed bags under his unusual scarlet eyes. He looked twice his age.

________ _ _ _ _

"Now, now. No need to be hasty. You should be taking it easy. There is no need to stress yourself out over the minor things."

________ _ _ _ _

"Saying that won't keep me from stressing over it." You can feel the tears building up. The dam was about to burst, but you forced yourself to stay strong, if only for a few more seconds. You couldn't let him see you that way, broken and sniveling. He would know that you didn't truly mean your words. And then what? He would insist on staying, and you couldn't allow that to happen. Couldn't bear to be the one holding him back.

________ _ _ _ _

"Akashi-kun, I've been meaning to tell you something..."

________ _ _ _ _

"What is it?" He asks, his expression full of concern. "You have my undivided attention."

________ _ _ _ _

What you were about to say would only hurt him more. But it was for the best. You reach out and take his hand in both of yours. "Akashi-kun, I don't know how to put this the right way, so I won't beat around the bush. I appreciate you coming here to visit me every single day, and I love being able to talk to someone from the outside. You read to me and bring me the loveliest gifts. But I think that this should be the last time."

________ _ _ _ _

His brow furrows in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

________ _ _ _ _

"What I mean to say, is that I think it would be better if you stopped coming. I know how demanding your work is, and this place is not exactly on the way."

________ _ _ _ _

He's silent for so long, that you're afraid he won't answer. Finally, he stands up, pushing his chair back. "I see. If that is what you wish, then I cannot deny you that privilege. This will be the last time you see me."

________ _ _ _ _

He leans in and gives you a chaste kiss on the forehead. "Farewell, dearest ____."

________ _ _ _ _

Long after he has disappeared out the door, you stare at his vacant chair, feeling forlorn. This was the right decision, wasn't it? You were doing the right thing. Yes, of course. You would only be dragging him down. He had so much potential, you would loathe yourself for eternity if you were the one the stop him from flourishing. Someone like him did not belong in a hospital, waiting for some girl to regain her memories of him that didn't seem to want to resurface any time soon.

________ _ _ _ _

You feel a wetness on your cheek and realize that you had been crying. And now there was no one there to console you and wipe your tears.

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm sorry, Akashi-kun."

________ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of View: Reader  
> Category: Humor, Slice of Life

# Burning Love

_You should probably be used to this, _you think as you sit on the sidewalk in front of your apartment. How many does this make it? The third time this month? You've lost count. You don't think you'll ever get over how humiliating this is.__

 _ _The other tenants shoot dirty looks your way, no doubt they will be sending complaints to the landlord in the morning. It's a miracle that you haven't been kicked out yet. Looks like you'll need to buy another apology cake.__

 _ _

Your nightclothes offer little warmth as the cool night air bites into your skin. Someone has draped an emergency blanket over your shoulders- you can't recall who. You pull it tighter around yourself.

You're so preoccupied with your wallowing that you don't even hear anyone approach. Only when someone clears their throat do you become aware of the tall red-head standing over you.

"Fancy seeing you here." You make a halfhearted attempt at being humorous. God, it sounds like you smoke three packs a day. You cough to clear your throat.

"You know, maybe you should consider taking a cooking class. I don't think it's normal for someone to set fire to their kitchen this much." The laughter in his voice is nearly palpable.

You glare at him. "I should be thanking you for putting out my kitchen for, like, the umpteenth time. But when you open your mouth, I completely forget my gratitude."

His lips twitch in a smile. "Okay, okay. I guess I deserved that one."

"You did." Your shoulders droop. "But you're probably right. I should take a cooking class for beginners. Otherwise, I might need to look for a new place to live."

You raise your chin to get a better look at him. The red and white emergency lights flash across his face, casting shadows beneath his eyes. The station is so accustomed to your tendency to set things aflame, that they no longer send a lot of manpower to your building. Poor Kagami just so happens to be on call every time this occurs. Guilt gnaws on your insides.

"I'm sorry." You murmur into the blanket.

He looks surprised. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Despite the fact that I seem to have a penchant for causing things to spontaneously combust, I'm not oblivious. I'm wearing you out, aren't I?"

He kneels down beside you and places a hand on your shoulder, commanding your attention. "Hey, there's nothing wrong with being a little accident prone. So what if you set things on fire more than the average person? It's my job to save people."

"I can't even tell if that was supposed to make me feel better or not."

"It was." He groans. "I love what I do. You're not wearing me out."

"You're not just saying that?" You dab at your eyes.

"Course' not. I'm a terrible liar." He laughs, warm and throaty.

The sound makes your worries melt away instantly. "I'm not surprised." You give in and laugh, too.

Suddenly he's serious again. "You know, if you really want to take those classes, I can teach you. I may not look it, but I'm a great cook."

"Get outta here." You punch him in the arm.

"I'm serious! I make a mean curry."

"Hm..." You cast a glance over your shoulder. You can clearly see your apartment on the second floor from here. Hard to believe that just twenty minutes ago, it was filled with smoke. "I think I might just take you up on your offer."

"So is that a yes?" He sounds hopeful.

"Wait a minute. Are you trying to take advantage of the fact that I'm a damsel in distress? Because that's pretty low."

"N-no! It's not like that at all." A blush creeps up to his face. How adorable. You fight the urge to smile.

"I'm kidding." You laugh. "Yes, it's a yes."

"Great." Relief washes over his expression. He takes out a piece of paper and scribbles his number on it. "Call me."

You smile, taking the slip of paper. "I will." 

__


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of View: Aomine  
> Category: Fluff

# Fallin' For You

_What the hell... How did he even end up in this situation? ___

Aomine thought to himself. There he was, standing on ____'s front stoop. In a suit. Yeah. He tugged at the collar of his dress shirt impatiently.

____

____

He tried to recall the events that lead up to this moment.

____

_____ approached him one day on the roof, hands clasped mischievously behind her back. A suspiciously innocent smile was plastered on her face."Ne, Aho. Can I ask you a favor?"_

____

_"What is it?" He grumbled, not having a good feeling about this._

____

_"Will you be my date to prom?"_

____

"Come again?"

____

_He sits up. There must be something stuck in his ears. ____ would never ask something so ridiculous of him. ___

____

___"You, me, and prom. Together." She said slowly, pointing to each of them as she spoke. Like he was an idiot or something. ____ _

____

_____"Why?" __"All of my other friends have dates. I don't want to go alone and be left out." ______ _ _ _

____

_________"You don't need a date to go to prom. Satsuki's going solo." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________"Yeah. But that's because Kuroko said he was too busy, and she swore never to even look at another guy besides him." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________She was right. Satsuki was such a weirdo. He decided to change tactics. "More importantly, why're you asking me? I hate dances." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________"I know you do. And I know I'm asking for a lot, but there just isn't anyone else!" ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________He cocked a brow. "Nobody asked you?" __"No." Her eyes trailed away. "I think they're scared..." ______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________The last part was almost to herself, Aomine noted. He had to fight back the urge to laugh. It didn't surprise him that the other guys in their class were afraid to ask ____ to prom. She could be hella intimidating, despite her carefree attitude. He once witnessed her beat up some punk for groping Satsuki. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________"Who cares about prom? It's just a dumb dance. You can always go next year, anyway." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________"Pleaseee?" She tugged on his arm like a child. "I really want to go." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

___________________________He sighed, not in the mood for arguing with her. "Fine." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_____________________________"Yay! You're the best, Aho." She hugged him excitedly. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_______________________________"But I won't wear a suit." ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_________________________________"Oh yes you will."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Oh yeah... That's how it happened. It's a real pain disagreeing with ____, so he hadn't bothered. He should really stop doing that. Maybe if he did, he wouldn't end up in so many close calls.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He stood outside her front door, fidgeting with the small box in his hands. What was taking her so long? He prepared to ring the bell again when the door opened abruptly, revealing ____ beaming from ear to ear.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Hey, Aho. You actually wore a suit!" She sounded impressed, which irritated him. "You clean up nicely."

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, yeah." He scoffed. "I'd look stupid if I didn't."

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"True. Stupider than usual, I guess." She grinned up at him.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, I think you look pretty."

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"You do?" Her blue eyes grew wide.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Yeah. Pretty ugly-"

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Thank you, Aomine." She cut him off, not even noticing his 10-year old remark. "That's really sweet coming from you."

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Well, uh, you're welcome." He scratched the back of his head. It was immature, he knew it. But hey, he had to get back at her for being such a sarcastic asshole. She sounded so touched, though, without a trace of her usual sarcasm. He instantly felt guilty.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Seriously taking her appearance into account, he realized that she actually did look pretty.

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Really pretty._

 _ _Her dark hair was pulled up into a complicated updo, exposing her slender neck. And her dress was black with a slit going up the side of her leg. It hugged her in all the right places. She had a rockin' bod, the result of years of being an athlete. Why hadn't he ever noticed? He began to grow uncomfortable and averted his gaze.__

 _ _

He cleared his throat and held out the box to her. "Here. I got this for you."

"You even got me a corsage? You're really going all-out with the whole prom date thing." She joked.

"You're being more annoying than usual, I see."

"It's my specialty." She smiled and extended her wrist. "Can you put it on for me?"

For some reason, seeing her smile at him like that made his heart beat faster. His fingers fumbled as he tied the stupid corsage on. What's up with that? He's known ____ for years, and he's never felt nervous around her. It was right about then that a question started nagging at Aomine.

_Was he, The Great Aomine Daiki... Attracted to ____?_

__

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

__


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of View: Reader  
> Category: Fluff
> 
> Warning: Blood Mention

# Something Great

_You hope that one day, the two of you can grow old together and tell your children and grandchildren the story of how you met._

 _________ _ _ _ _ __It's not your cliche whirlwind of a romance. There aren't any complicated love triangles (unfortunately) or fits of jealous rages (for the most part.) But there is no denying that the feelings underlying it all burn stronger than a stoked flame. It's yours and yours alone. You wouldn't trade it for anything in the world._

________ _ _ _ _ _Your story._

~~~

________ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

You were late. Again. More like the alarm didn't go off, or perhaps it was never programmed in begin with. Whatever the case, the details don't matter. Armed with a bagel in one hand and a pumpkin spice latte in the other, you shove the door to Newman Hall open using your hip.

________ _ _ _ _

Instead of swinging open easily, the door hits something on the other side with an audible _thud. _To your horror, upon peering around the obstruction, your gaze is met with a tall blonde male clutching his nose.__

________ _ _ _ _

You let out a squeak and rush to his side, forgetting about your breakfast completely. "Oh my God! Are you okay?"

________ _ _ _ _

"Never been better." He gives you a thumbs up. Blood stains his hand.

________ _ _ _ _

You gasp. "You're bleeding!"

________ _ _ _ _

"Oh, don't worry. This is nothing. Happens all the time, really." He removes his other hand and flashes you a brilliant smile.

________ _ _ _ _

Something hits you then. _Oh no- he's hot._

________ _ _ _ _

He has one of those faces that you only see in magazines. Gorgeous features painted onto a canvas. A strong nose balanced by perfectly shaped lips and softer cheekbones, he even has dimples. And his eyes. You've never seen anything like them before. Amber? Hazel? No, they were like molten gold.

________ _ _ _ _

You just smacked a hot guy in the face with a door. Talk about epic fail. Could your day start off any worse?

________ _ _ _ _

"Here, let me help." You pull out a package of kleenexes and start dabbing at his face. He doesn't protest.

________ _ _ _ _

"I'm really sorry. I was in too much of a hurry to notice you on the other side of the glass."

________ _ _ _ _

"Hey, it happens to the best of us. No big deal." He dismisses your apology.

________ _ _ _ _

"Doesn't matter. I still feel awful about this whole thing. If there's anything I can do to make it up to you, name it."

________ _ _ _ _

His expression brightens. "Well, when you put it that way..."

________ _ _ _ _

"What is it?"

________ _ _ _ _

"How about you let me take you out on a date?"

________ _ _ _ _

You burst out laughing. "Seriously? _That's _what you want?"__

________ _ _ _ _

"Of course. I know a pretty girl when I see one."

________ _ _ _ _

"You're unbelievable!"

________ _ _ _ _

"And not just in bed." He winks.

________ _ _ _ _

You groan. So he's one of _those _types. Typical. Well two can play at this game.__

________ _ _ _ _

You stick out your chin. "No."

________ _ _ _ _

His smile is wiped away in an instant. "I'm sorry, what?"

________ _ _ _ _

"I said, no." It takes an effort to keep the smugness out of your voice.

________ _ _ _ _

"But why?" He asks.

________ _ _ _ _

It is oh so satisfying to see him so bewildered. Obviously, he isn't used to being turned down.

________ _ _ _ _

"Why _not? _" You counter.__

________ _ _ _ _

He doesn't seem to have an answer. His shoulders droop. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

________ _ _ _ _

You hesitate for a moment before saying, "____. ____ ____."

________ _ _ _ _

That dazzling smile makes a reappearance. "I'll remember that."

________ _ _ _ _

~~~

________ _ _ _ _

Later it occurs to you that you never asked for his name, and you haven't the slightest idea who he is. You definitely wouldn't have forgotten seeing a face like that around campus.

________ _ _ _ _

You aren't left in the dark for long, though. That very week, you receive a delivery to your apartment. A bouquet of pristine pink hyacinths complete with a note:

________ _ _ _ _

_____,_

_My nose is feeling much better. I used it to select the most fragrant flowers in the shop. That way, they will be the first thing you notice when entering a room and you will think of me. I'm still waiting for that date. ___

________ _ _ _ _ _xoxo- Kise Ryouta_

____

________ _ _ _ _

__


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of View: Reader  
> Category: Slice of Life

# Bad Blood

Midorima was always a polite man. Being courteous to others was his forte. If only other people would take a page out of his book. 

There he was, standing in the lobby of his apartment complex, keeping to himself as usual. It was pouring outside, and although he had an umbrella, he had somehow failed to keep dry. 

He grumbled to himself as he used a handkerchief to wipe water droplets from his glasses. Poor Midorima was definitely not expecting to have his breath stolen from him as he was whacked not-so-lightly from behind. Whirling around, he saw that it was none other than _you._

He should have expected as much. After all, only you were capable of accidentally hitting another person with an umbrella. Always so complacent. 

"Oh my god! I am so sorry. I should have paid more attention--" Recognition flashed in your eyes. "Oh never mind. It's just you."

Midorima must admit, the barb stung. "It would be wise of you to pay more attention to your surroundings." He said coldly. 

You only shrugged. "It's not my fault you were standing in the way of my umbrella."

"Oh, of course. My mistake." He said, full of sarcasm. 

In your haste to apologize, you dropped your umbrella at your feet. You now stooped to pick it up. "Whatever. Just don't let it happen again."

And with that, you strode off toward the elevator. Leaving him alone once more. 

Now Midorima wouldn't normally have been so rude, especially to a lady. But as always, there was a reason for his actions. The two of you didn't exactly get off on the right foot the first time you met. 

It was his fault, actually. But in his defense, he _did_ try to set things right. How could he have known that the new tenant with the evil feline for a pet would inevitably end up being the prettiest lady he'd ever met? If he had, he definitely would have thought twice about threatening to skin the devil alive for doing its business in the hall for him to step in. 

Alas, luck was not on his side that day. You just so happened to open your door and see the affair take place for yourself. 

_"I don't know who you think you are, but no one treats Mr. Mittens that way and gets away with it. Fight me, you stupid tree!"_

He had thought you were kidding, because really, who wouldn't? You were no match for his 195cm frame. The only thing stopping him from pointing out how ridiculous your request was was the death glare you were giving him. 

He remembered thinking, _if looks could kill..._

Luckily for him, another tenant had come to introduce themselves, giving Midorima an opportunity to escape. 

What was with you? Never in his life had he encountered someone so wildly impulsive. 

More than ever, he regretted his actions. After that fateful day, you had Midorima's name marked on your "make life miserable list." And his situation didn't look like it would be improving soon. 

No matter how many times he tried to make things right by apologizing and buying treats for Mr. Mittens, your opinion of him would not change. You loved that stupid cat more than anything, and would never forgive anyone who tried to harm him. 

Oha Asa predicted that Cancers were ranked last today. As always, she was correct.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Point of View: Reader  
> Category: Tragedy  
> Warning: blood mention, character death

# One in A Million

Everything is dark. So, so dark...

You never imagined things would end this way. In fact, you always figured your death would be something rather dramatic. That you'd go out with a bang.

Life is kinda funny that way. One minute, you can feel like you're on cloud nine, everything is just how it should be. And the next, you could be falling, falling, falling. With no ledges to grab onto for support, you tumble into an endless abyss of despair.

It's so unfair.

You can hear the piercing sound of sirens in the distance, the distressed voices of pedestrians around you. Somebody is trying to stop the blood seeping from your gaping wound.

"You'll be okay." They keep saying, "The ambulance will be here soon."

Can't they see it's no use? Their attempts are in vain. You're no doctor and even you can tell that you've already lost too much blood.

As you lay there on the cold pavement, memories from your life flood your mind. They crash down on you in a massive wave. Even now, as you feel the life draining out of yourself, you can see his face. His beautiful, smiling face. The way his eyes twinkle when he laughs. You're not sure exactly what you will miss most. There are too many things that make him spectacular to keep count.

It's like another blow to your already worn body when it occurs to you that he won't be smiling for long, and it will be all your fault. Oh no, he'll be so disappointed in you.

You wish that you could speak to him now, to tell him one last thing before you go. It's a selfish and impossible request. You cannot allow him to see you in such a diminished state, yet you still ache to feel his touch. He should not remember you broken and bleeding on the sidewalk. You want fond memories to come to mind when he thinks of you, not-

Suddenly, you hear your name being called, immediately followed by the sound of feet slapping against concrete.

"____!"

You feel gentle hands caress your face. Warm, familiar hands. Your eyes flutter open to see Kazunari, his face barely an inch away from your own.

_Kazunari. He's here..._

By now he must have realized the severity of your injuries. He takes one of your limp hands in his and uses the other to stroke your hair. His voice doesn't waver when he speaks, but the tears trailing down his cheeks betray him.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine. You're gonna make it through this, so promise me that you won't close your eyes. Okay, ____-chan?"

"Kazu, it _hurts._ " Your voice is barely audible over the commotion around you. Salty tears stream down your face, blurring your vision. "I don't think I'm going to-"

" _Don't say it._ " He interjects fiercely. "You'll make it through this, ____. You've always been the stronger one of the two of us."

"Not this time." You are suddenly overcome by a coughing fit. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand. To nobody's surprise, it comes away smeared crimson.

"Kazu, listen to me." You plead, gripping his hand tighter. "I don't have much time."

He grips back just as tightly, as if it will somehow keep you here longer. "Now isn't the time to be playing jokes."

"I wish I were." You smile sadly.

"Please, stop."

You take a deep breath, wincing from the effort. "You have given me so much to be thankful for. This past year with you has been the happiest time of my life. I have cherished every single moment that we have spent together. I've always gone through life at high speed. My pace was too fast for ordinary people to keep up with. I left behind the people I loved. Even though I knew it hurt them, I couldn't bring myself to slow down. It's who I am. And I never dreamed that I would ever find someone who could match me... Until I met you."

It feels like a lifetime ago that you bumped into Kazunari on that street corner. You nearly ran him over with your motorcycle. Fortunately, he was gracious about the whole ordeal and didn't even press charges against you. The memory makes your lips curl up in a smile.

"I discovered that there was someone out there who was on the exact same wavelength as me. You came into my life and exposed me to so many wonderful things. You taught me what it truly means to love."

You reach out to cup his cheek. "You've made me happier than I deserved. It was too good to be true. Really great things happen in a blink of an eye, you know? I had it coming."

Your eyelids are growing heavier by the second. "Thank you, for everything. I love you, Takao Kazunari."

"No! You can't fall asleep on me. Please, don't close your eyes, ____." He begs. "I love you."

Your eyes flutter shut.

"____!" Never in your life have you heard someone's voice sound so raw and full of anguish. Just listening to it feels like your heart is being torn in half. Repeatedly. Over and over and over until nothing remains.

You feel him shaking you, hear him calling your name. But it only lasts for a moment. You no longer feel his touch. You can't. Because after all, the dead don't feel anything.  



End file.
